Particularly in small use water heat pumps, the cooling medium is guided, after a first condenser, through a further heat transmitter, in most cases the oil cooler of the compressor in order to absorb its waste heat. Then, in a second condenser, the partly re-evaporated cooling medium is again condensed.
By connecting the condensers in series, additional connection and soldering points become necessary, which increases the danger of leakage of the cooling medium and the task of checking it. In addition, an increased manufacturing cost results.
Therefore, a purpose of the present invention is to provide a heat-transmitting device which consists of condensers and which is constructed more compactly than and substantially avoids the described disadvantages of existing devices.